Miranda's crazy story
by DuckwitzTL
Summary: Terror reigns over the Earth because of monster pervaded it. In book, as a diary, Prospero then his daughter Miranda tell their adventure. Exile in the depths of the Earth, impossible love story, lie are in the programme of this journey.


Daily of Prospero

Monsters began to invade more and more the earth. All types of monsters: garours wolves, giants, trolls,.. Their common point, except that they were terrible, it was that they could pollute the human beings. No antidote still had was found by the scientist. Before they were far therefore nobody got worried. But now they were there, in our streets, our houses and even in our families! Nobody went out, everybody were afraid.

Me also, Prospero, was anxious. I was powerless in the face of this danger. It was just necessary to stay in the home by hoping that no trolls or others monsters could come back.

And nevertheless while I took care of Miranda, my dear child, I heard an enormous noise then nothing more. I moved forward slowly, Miranda in my arms, in the long dark corridor when suddenly a deformed being comes into sight from the neighboring room. I did not hit at once that it was about a cyclops. But when this last ran in my direction I did not wait one second to run away. I ran most fast and farther possible without thinking really where it led me. Only streets were infested with monsters then instead of a cyclops it was the horde which was on our heels.

But unfortunately in the end I had no more force to run. Monsters used it to encircle me, how leaving exit alone to me death. I lost hop completely when suddenly the flour trembled. It was fair of small jolts but enough so that I could be except the circle of monsters. I seize opportunity to escape from certain death. Miranda was always grabbed to me. I had put this head against my torso so that she sees nothing. At night had fallen but I continued running. Because of half-light, me not seen not the huge hole in which I feel.

Veiled twelve years and forty five days which Miranda and I commands wedged in these tunnels. We don't found a way to leave even the powers of the sorceress, who has already been there before us, is ineffectual.

I have just found this old book. I'm surely going to give it to Miranda so that she gets bored less.

* * *

Daily of Prospero _Miranda_

Daddy think that I get bored but there were lot of things in this tunnels. Notably since Franck arrived. It's a troll, who found himself also wedged here. This day there Daddy had left to search an umpteenth exit then he did not hear him thrown. And since I the mask. We us meet every evening when Daddy and the sorceress sleep. I stay with him all night and the following day I quickly turn near Daddy in.

I don't like to lie him but never him would understand this love. I already hear him to give me a lecture: "Miranda, you knows that I want your happiness but not with a troll. You remember our neighbor, this dear Henry? Bitten by a troll! He became really mad and dangerous while before he was inoffensive. Maybe now he is very nice and I don't know what but he remains a troll. And such a pretty girl with this, impossible Miranda."

Today a Ferdinand arrived. And Daddy do all this best so that more ample acquaintance is made. I could give him ample evidence that this Ferdinand do not interest me but for the security of Franck is not possible. It's a common boy, without more. But Daddy is so happy, I do like if this Ferdinand was a little bit better than a common boy.

Finally, Ferdinand is great; he tells me how is the world upside (there are lot of new things, it's crazy!), we do walks into the tunnels, we speak during long hours,.. It's cool to can stay with someone without be anxious, stressful or something like that. I don't forget Franck, our night's meetings always are my favorite moment. But Ferdinand is a good guys.

"Come on Miranda! It's marvelous! We are safe!" my dad repeated me this by shaking me. I raised me and understood his wonder: he had finally found a solution to escape. "yes we are safe" though me ironically. Ferdinand, he also, was existed. He began dreaming of our future life, as what we would be neighboring then why not co-tenant.

No it's impossible, I can't go, leave my Franck. I have to find a solution. Maybe hide him from my father, no too risk. And if made me seem to have died. My father, thrown into confusion, would leave in most this place of misfortune. Sorry Daddy but it's my only solution.


End file.
